the iPod
by InuKag01234
Summary: Miroku and Sango have gone on ahead into a village that demons have been banned from, InuYasha included. Sitting around the camp fire, Kagome introduces an iPod, with some accidental results...


Sitting around the fire, watching the stars go by.

InuYasha looked like he was watching the fire, but out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Kagome nodding in time, and mouthing what seemed like an incantation.

Was she doing some sort of spell that he hadn't heard of?

Checking around to see if he could see Miroku or Sango yet, he turned his head to look at her fully, she still wasn't making any sense.

She had these long, white things connected to each ear, and it sounded like there was a strange sort of music coming out of the ends in her ears.

Kagome looked up at him, catching him looking at her.

She pulled one of the white things out, looking at him.

Kagome offered him one.

He took it, staring at it, hearing the odd music coming out quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kagome took the other one out and put it in his ear.

He ignored the uncomfortable feeling, it was obviously designed for human ears.

The music faded into silence, when it was started with a new one.

Loud beats started, which was followed by a very strange instrument.

InuYasha tried to keep up with the words.

Then the singing started, but it was more fierce then proper singing.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, who mouthed the words; _for Naraku_.

The song was about rocking, and winning, and what sounded like grinding someone into the dirt.

That sounded about right.

Kagome put the thing that the music cords were connected to down, and pulled out a textbook from her bag.

Soon, it was done, and another started.

These words where a lot easier to understand.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

__

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

It was all very sad, and InuYasha liked to think that it was what Kagome thought.

Maybe it was?

If that is what Kagome listened to all the time, then maybe that is what she thought?

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you?re getting sick of it_

__

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

_We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!_

Heh. InuYasha thought.

That song was just right, but too sweet for destroying someone.

Maybe it's Kagome's version of destroying Naraku?

Before he could think, another song started.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

__

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

_Really?_ InuYasha thought.

_If this was what kagome thought, then she must like me?_

_Or am I thinking about it too much?_

Hope swelled his heart at the thought.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

__

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

InuYasha watched the flames dance, barely noticing them.

Something moved in the corner of is eye.

Kagome had looked up, startled.

InuYasha had turned to look her in the face.

She picked up the smooth little box that held the music, and read it silently.

She stared at him, going pink.

She looked into his eyes, and he into hers, and a small peice of understanding fell into place.

InuYasha pulled the things out of his ears, without breaking eye contact.

Kagome half-smiled shyly, looking down at the ground underneath her.

She leaned over and picked up the white music player, that he had dropped next to his side.

InuYasha, didn't think, he just acted.

He cupped his had around her chin, and lifted her face to his, where he kissed her.


End file.
